semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis
The lands known as Genesis, also sometimes called Genesari, make up the most eastern continent known to Semperia. Originally being known as Qin-hai, the continent was soon dominated by Wood Elves who long had lived on the lands. Today, after the collapse of the Qinish nation, Genesis remains but a shadow of its former self, a land covered in mysterious ruins and ghosts of its now ruined past. History Originally, during the continent's early years after the shattering of the world, the entirety of the land was forest. Inhabitted by a vast collection Wood Elven tribes, the land was named "Genesari", meaning "the First land". Genesis's distance from the West kept it mostly hidden from the world in its early stages, and so the Wood Elves flourished in peace for many years. Eventually, the tribes were united by a Kynge in an attempt to ward off the expansion of the Desert Empire, and the power of the Eastern Elves grew larger. This power however was not to last. To the far north, a connection was made between the great northern continent and Genesis. Armies of undead marched south on the forest lands, and the last great Kynge of the Genusions was slain defending his people from the attacking Kraken Lord. With his death, the Genusions struggled to maintain control. As time passed, it was discovered that a human tribe known as the Asarii lived even further to the East. Their land was attacked and destroyed by Undead, and so when they fled West, they soon landed on Genesis. The islands now known as the Tsuyomi lands were first settled, but some landed on the mainland, cutting down the forests and establishing the nation known as Qin-hai. The Qinish had not realised the evil they had commited, and so swore that they would repay their evil to the Wood Elves. The Wood Elven Hetts were eager to prove that the Wood Elven attitudes of serclusion were wrong, and wanted to give the humans a chance. Allowing them to keep their nation so that Genesis could be ruled jointly, the Qinish, Tsuyomi and Genusions long lived in peace together. Although the humans would often war among each other, these wars were always justified conflicts to try and stop the few evil men who lived among them. The Qinish government, now the largest government on Genesis, was soon to suffer also. With the rise of the second Desert Empire. The southern badlands of Genesis were transformed into great Deserts, and the isle of Mbli-Jua was arisen from the ocean. This war waged for countless years, and although the Desert Empire was soon pushed back, the trader states it had established did not collapse. Now, Sanarii dwelt in the south, and Genesis's diversity grew. The great Tsuyomi war began, with the nation effectively becoming unable to participate in the defence of Genesis, and so the continent became weaker. The Qinish Sun clan soon began their rebellion again, weakening the governments further. The Genusions were now ruled by a "Great Hett" known as Mog-urii. In the North West, the Wood Elves of Drocaris had established a great government and founded a true Wood Elven religion based off of their old faiths. The Genusions soon joined the growing alliance known as the "Drocani Union" which aimed to bring the people of the woodlands together as one. Despite this new found power, the Genusions could still not push back the Undead in the north, and the lost lands soon became known as the Blackwood. Even further to the north, the trees had long since completely died and so a great waste of snow now existed. Genesis would soon fall into even further darkness however. The last Qinish Emperor, known as Gulan Kal, was driven mad by the promise of immortality. Listening to the ramblings of a mad warlock, Gulan Kal slaughtered many of his own people so the ritual of immortality could take place. When preforming the ritual however, Gulan Kal was not able to maintain control, and he destroyed himself. The explosion caused by the spell caused almost the entire continent to collapse into the sea. All the lands of which Gulan had owned were now drowned at the bottom of a new sea. Millions had died, and the Genusions swore that they would not trust mankind to be responsible again. Things however would get worse. The Drocani government would soon collapse with the disasterous "Drocani event", in which the great Hett Mog-urii was killed. With his death, the Genusions struggled to maintain control. It was around this time that the governments of the world hoped to start picking at the ruined corpse of the Qinish lands, and so international attention fell to Genesis. Within a few years, at the dawn of the 13th century, the world had arived at Genesis. Because of Qin-hai's old trade with the West, Genesis had long been the worst kept secret of the world, and so many would soon descend on it. First to arive were the Terran people. Elderthorn Mortis, having fled his great defeat in the plains of Afrikari, landed on Seraph isle. He began expanding onto some of the old Qinish lands, particularly waging a brutal war against the Ventosa tribe who were the decendants of some of those who had survived the collapse of Qin-hai. In response to this, the Kreedians intended to find lands to establish a colony. The Aralanni, another descendant tribe, had long turned to cannibalism and were raiding Imperial trade vessels travelling east. The Empire landed with all its strength on the Aralanni lands, slaughtering the natives on the order of Lord Regent Corvus Xisor. The Empire established relations with the Tsuyomi clans, who had now come out of their one hundred year long war with an established feudal government. The Empire named their colony Aralan, and soon started a vast campaign to liberate the Ventosa tribe. A few years earlier, Jehovah Barbaricus had ordered a raid on the Genusion coast, burning down their forests and creating a region now called Kor'krani. Warchief Karas Myrthril attempted to retake these lands for his growing "second Barbaricus". This prompted a second campaign against the Orcs, who had come to help their Terran allies also. An old pass was found into the previously impassable Akaveli mountains, a land that had once been controlled by the Wood Elves but was originally a Dwarven land. The mountains had been named by the High Elven travellers from the Kingdom of Kerian, who had named it after the great Elven hero Akaveli Constantine. The lands were given to the Valhallans, who soon restored the old Dwarven holds and established a small nation for the Grunmar clan. The lands further west became known as the Fracture, as it was the location in which the mages of Qin-hai had attempted to stop the collapse, leaving a collection of ragged but magically powerful islands behind. The Kingdom of Kerian established a foothold here. The Uhuru returned to the deserts of the Siccabis in the south in an attempt to rebuild their old Empire, and so the Empire soon began to try and protect Mbli-Jua from their conquests. This collection of campaigns soon became known as "the First Genesis War", and raged from the 14th of January 1226 to the 7th of September 1227. In this time, the Genusion Hett "Shurtagn" who had been acting as a leader for his people waged a small war against the Barbaricus, distracting them from Kreedia and leading to the deaths of both Opila Shurtagn and Karas Mythril. Karas was soon replaced by a new warchief known as Kagan Barbaricus, who abandoned the efforts in Kor'krani. The Wood Elves established a new government under a splinter religion preached by the mysterious "frost Kynge Draxx", worshipping a frozen dragon far in the north. The Sturgeon tribe was also discovered to have settled in the swamp on the tip of Genesis. Having abandoned their posts in the Imperial Legions, the Orcish tribe hoped to establish a home for themselves. The swamp was all that remained of the great mass of life that had once lived on the lands known as "Severus". Severus was in fact a Kraken Lord who had been captured by the old Emperor Gulan Kal, but had escaped and ravaged the lands around him. Severus's power was growing, but the Sturgeon kept a vigilant eye on him. While the rest of Genesis fought, the Sturgeon were able to temporarily unite the peoples of the world at the battle of the Wall, in which a united army of both Eastern and Western forces fought of Severus's armies. It was also in Genesis during this war that the Kreedians had the second restoration of their monarchy. Emperor Julius Krieg, having long lost his memory, was travelling through the trader states when he was recognised by a Terran. Being taken to the Night Master, Julius (or Hawke as he believed he was called) was captured and disguised to look like General Edward Lee. Julius was sent to the Empire in the hopes that the Imperials would execute their own monarch, but the Imperial True Knights had long been tracking Julius and were able to rescue him, restoring his memory and removing his disguise. Julius retook the Aralan colony from the Lord Regent Corvus, leading to Corvus's eventual rebellion which mostly took place on Genesis itself. Edward Lee began his campaigns also to conquer the remnants of the Qin-hai lands. Peace returned to Genesis however with the assassination of Frost Kynge Draxx and the exodus of the Terrans. Draxx had begun a campaign to retake the High Elven lands of the Fracture. The Grand Alliance had taken this as an act of war and were now preparing a counter attack, and many feared a bloody conflict would rage. Some of the largest armies ever assembled on Genesis marched on each other, but little blood was shed. Draxx was mysteriously assassinated, leaving his government to collapse and the old Hetts of the Genusions to take back control. With the Alliance distracted, Elderthorn Mortis and his Terrans were able to flee through the formerly blockaded Genusion canal with the great fleet they had been building. The Imperial fleet in the canal was crushed by the huge Terran force, lead by general Lee and Mortis himself, and so the Terrans were able to sail south in an attempt to find the fabled lost continent they had heard of while exploring the Qinish ruins. When the situation in the Fracture calmed down, the Empire soon turned its head to the fleeing Mortis, and the world's attention left Genesis as quickly as it had turned to it. The First Genusion War was ended, but conflict still raged. The Ketts rose up against Draxx's remaining loyalists and so the third Genusion civil war took place. While the Barbaricus still maintained control in Kor'krani, they only ever raided the Aralan colony and had long given up plans to conquer it. Seraph isle was still controlled by Terrans but it was mostly abandoned, with many fearing to aproach it after rumours of evil creatures that the Terrans had unearthed now roamed the forests. The Uhuru were able to retake much of the Western Siccabis coast, but Mbli-Jua remained Imperial. Order slowly returned to Genesis, but it had been the actions of the last Qinish Emperor which had lead to the death of his nation and the eventual great war that would wage over its ruins. Regions Although originally one large forest, over time Genesis has changed into the great Qinish nation and slowly now into the ruins that remain. Because of this, the lands can now be divided into distinct geographical regions. Aralan Province Originally inhabited by a native tribe known as the Aralanii, Aralan was settled by East Empire Company explorers in the year 1109. The local tribes, who worshiped a small Kraken Lord to the South, were massacred by the Kreedians, and the city of Lion's Bridge was built. Kreedia officially occupied the region in 1117, founding the city of Aralan and appointing the first Viceroy and Governor General. The region was mainly used for farming, as the former part of the Deepwood had become a vast open grass plain of fertile soil and rivers flowing from the Akaveli mountains. Aralan's East coast is frequently raided, and remains dangerous. The Northern parts of Aralan are covered by the small Royal forest, a region that remains after the destruction of the Blackwood. Deepwood The only habitable part of the Blackwood, the Deepwood lies at the Northern tip of the Akaveli mountains. It is inhabited by the native guardians of the Forest, and was the home of the famous Drocani general Mog-Urii. After the fall of the Union, the Deepwood entered a stage of great upheaval. Many don't know why the Deepwood remains uncorrupted by the blackwood, making it a place of great interest for many scholars. The Siccabis The great Southern Desert was originally created by the ancient Sand Mages of the Desert Empire. With the fall of the Empire, the inland regions such as the city of Horus became abandoned (though Horus was destroyed in a great siege), and the Coastal cities became independent trader states. Although almost uninhabitable, traders and travellers are often drawn to the region with the promise of ancient riches and gold. Kor'Krani Meaning "Burnt Forest", Kor'Krani was originally part of the great Blackwood, but was completelly destroyed when the Orc Warchief Khull invaded. Khull turned the formerly sunny part of the forest into a desolate mud plain. From the Plateau of Conquest, countless Orc Warchiefs have tried to establish a "Horde in the East", but now it remains a region in constant war and conflict between fractured clans of Jehovah's former army. Seraph Isle The Island of Talgaris had long been a native Wood elf island, and had long fought the Genusion clan before the union. After the fall of the union, the Genusion abandoned the island and left it without an army to fight the undead. Turning to the holy light of the Terrans, the Wood elves soon converted, becoming loyal paladins of Deus. The Fracture After the high elves were kicked out of the deepwood, many fled to a new settlement in the west. When word came that the Sanguilar had been re-established, the High elves were quick to join. Using magic to edit the planes, the misterious fields of Paragon now glow with Ethereal energy. The Sunwhisper isles Having long dwelt on the islands of Hebaror, the Valikir often raided the Authority forces on the mainland. Now, the pirate lord Barthas rules his free clan with the honour of the Valkir people and the great Valikir union. The Sturgeon Swamp The swamp inhabitted by the Sturgeon Clan Severus A heavily infested region of Undead Tsuyomi lands A collection of Feudal clans still inhabit the great Tsuyomi isle The Blackwood The formerly Wood Elven lands conquered by the northern undead of Lucien Shiokar The Frostlands The most northern parts of Genesis formerly connected to the great northern continent. No one knows if this bridge still remains, but the frost of the north grows ever stronger The Akaveli mountains Formerly inhabbited by Dwarves and Elves, the mountains are now ruled by the Valhallan people, who have established a great lodge known as Avinhold [[Qin-hai|'Qin-hai']] The lands on the most western part of Genesis that survived Emperor Gulan Kal's madness. The survivors now fight over the remains of their nation